Sin arrepentimientos
by REMULA BLACK
Summary: Teddy sabe que enamorarse de la persona equivocada tendrá un precio alto. Y lo peor de todo, sin duda alguna a equivocarse, es que no se arrepiente.


**Disclaimer: **como todo el mundo sabe, los personajes aquí usados son propiedad indiscutible de J. K. Rowling, _lamentablemente_. Aunque cabe destacar que si fueran míos, haría ciertos cambios sobre algunos personajes… así que mejor que sigan siendo de ella.

**Advertencias: **nope, éste drabble es más inocente que Colin Creevey sin cámara en mano. Pero, en realidad, si existe una. Insinuaciones slash (chicoxchico), que si no lo tuviera no sería fic mío. He dicho.

**Notas: **hace rato que no publicaba nada de éste fandom, incluso si mi amor por Harry Potter revivió nuevamente hace ya varios meses. Decidí volver a intentarlo, abrirme de nueva cuenta por aquí, de la mano de uno de mis más grandes personajes favoritos (me vale que en realidad no sepamos mucho de él ¡Team!Teddy hasta la muerte, señores!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sin arrepentimientos**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_***JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT***_

_"Con todo esto y a decir verdad, en nuestros días, razón y amor no hacen buenas migas." –Sueño de una noche de verano. William Shakespeare. _

_***JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT***_

.

Teddy observa la mano pequeña y cálida que se entrelaza con la suya dulcemente. Esos dedos se pierden fácilmente entre los suyos más grandes y ásperos como tantas veces en el pasado. Levanta la vista y contempla atentamente cada partícula que conforma el rostro que dormita a su lado, ese rostro bañado por los primeros rayos solares propios del comienzo de un nuevo día, un nuevo día que ha visto innumerables veces cobijado bajo los cálidos brazos de aquella persona. Deja que sus ojos se inunden con la imagen: los cabellos dorados cayendo limpiamente, los ojos azules que harían a cualquier hombre que se precie escribir montones de sonetos con ellos como protagonistas, ojos que no importa el tiempo que pase, siguen observándolo con la misma pureza y sencillez que la primera vez, ojos que cuando le dirigen un vistazo aprietan su pecho y clavan una estaca en su corazón.

Aquella persona a su lado es simplemente Victorie. _Su Victorie_. O lo sería si pudiera entregarle al cien por ciento su corazón como se lo merece.

Teddy sabe. Lo lleva sabiendo desde hace tantos años que es increíble que aún tenga la buena fortuna de poder extasiarse con la imagen de la hermosa veela. Él es diferente. Diferente a todos los demás, y eso ya es decir bastante teniendo en cuenta su herencia de metamorfomago y licántropo.

Teddy maldice. Reclama. Explota. Está tan consciente de que esa paz y felicidad al lado de Victorie es transitoria que lleva pensando la forma de no caer por completo, la manera en la que pueda ser redimido, cuando ocurra. Ella es muy inteligente y aún le asombra que no se haya dado cuenta todavía con lo descuidado que es. Y cuando lo haga finalmente, cuando abra sus ojos y lo vea verdaderamente y le exija que sea sincero consigo mismo, sabrá que hizo sufrir a la mujer más maravillosa que ha conocido y que no merece tal cosa. Él fue el estúpido, después de todo, quien aceptó la relación y los sinceros sentimientos de ella teniendo claro en su mente que no la amaba con la misma magnitud. Es cierto que creyó poder ser feliz a su lado, y de cierta manera lo era, pero también era cierto que cuánto más pasaban los días, semanas y meses, se había empezado a dar cuenta que jamás podría quererle como deseaba tan desesperadamente. Anhelaba ser quien sufriera en su lugar, por tener la maldita ilusión de estar haciendo lo correcto, por no tener las agallas de acabarlo, por seguir aquel teatro infernal. El telón caerá, está seguro, y todos lograrán ver el monstruo que es, la abominación en la que se ha convertido.

Teddy finge. Está allí, tomándole de la mano, besándola, haciéndole mimos y susurrándole palabras cariñosas a sus oídos, haciéndole reír y ponerse contenta, feliz, quiere tenerla por siempre así: feliz y sonriente. Para llenar la culpa, para llenar el vacío en su alma por no ser capaz de ser él feliz a su lado.

Teddy piensa que hay algo muy malo en su cabeza. Y en su corazón. No está bien lo que quiere. No está bien lo que desea en su profundidad. Esos deseos pecaminosos imposibles de borrar de su mente. No está nada bien anhelar estar en otros brazos como ahora mismo está en los de su Victorie. Cree que debería dejar de llamarla así, además. Nunca fue suya. No existe aquel "su" que marca pertenencia.

Teddy quiere dejar de oír su voz, bloquear su rostro de cada sueño que tiene, arrancarse el alma, la piel, el espíritu, el corazón y todo lo que pueda, solo para no cambiar nada, para continuar como ahora. Sin ningún cambio.

Pero no puede. Malditamente no logra escapar. Sus sentimientos han ganado la batalla hace milenios, cuando esos ojos castaños se reflejaron en los suyos, cuando fue su nombre lo primero que pronunciaron esos labios, cuando esos cabellos de fuego se convirtieron en una tentación. Sus sentimientos lo vencieron y lo dejarán tirado en el frío y duro suelo.

Teddy está al tanto que enamorarse de la persona equivocada tendrá un precio alto, que aquellos erróneos latidos que se aceleran en su presencia no deberían estar, según la sociedad. No existen. Son solo una confusión pasajera.

Pero Teddy _también_ es consciente que si fuera así, hace mucho que todo hubiera terminado. Sin embargo, los sentimientos solo se hacen más fuertes. Así que Teddy simplemente tendrá que pagar a manos de la comunidad.

Y lo peor de todo, sin duda alguna a equivocarse, es que no se arrepiente.

_Absolutamente para y de nada. _

.

_***JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT*JxT***_

_**FIN**_

_**.**_


End file.
